Coed Sortilege
by LewdaKris
Summary: Kikyou, a coed of timid and docile nature, earns herself the reputation of the "all work, no play" persona. That is, until on a fated day that she discovers her true legacy. She's a Soceress. AU: (KikyouSuikotsu)
1. Transfer In Existence

****

Note From The Author: Welcome to Coed Sortilege. The latest story (previously unreleased) from your boy, LewdaKris. This is actually my very first fan work. It was written nearly three years ago and that was before I've discovered fan fiction. net. What makes me want to unearth it right out the drawing board... I do not know. It's probably just the urge to show it to the world. Anyway I've carefully redrafted the eight chapters and finally decided to post it.

This fiction is rated PG-13 for mild language, violence, and sexual scenario. It is categorized as comedy with a mixture of romance and supernatural elements.

Well without further delay, it's time to get on with the show.

Inuyasha

Coed Sortilege

A Transfer In Existence

It was the forth day of class of the new semester. The institution of higher learning was a miniature metropolis bustling with young scholars. The edifice was a place for those who wants to make someone out of themselves and hopefully obtain a prosperous future. College was also a place for development and gaining experience. It was pretty much safe to say that it was a place for personal discovery during young adulthood in life.

'Self discovery' is exactly the right word for this woman.

Kikyou Nagesutsuki is a young girl of taciturn nature. A junior and a transfer student from Kobe, it is largely unknown that she ever lives a life of leisure. She applies a majority of her time with her mind in the books and rarely reposes herself from studying. That most likely explains why she is so reclusive.

'That test proved to be a slight challenge,' she ruminated, 'yet I've no time for lingering because there's another next week.'

Now you know what I mean.

Kikyou dismissed herself from her last class after completing a extensive test early. It was a exam that usually occupies the entire class time. She definitely did not rushed on the exam because she had an excellent grade to prove it. She calmly paced her way to the campus' library.

She really needs to be easy, that's for sure.

At the ripe age of twenty one she seems to be much more older thanks to her maturity. Some say that she's embodies the soul of an elderly sage inside her body. Considering the previous notion, if you take a look at her one will usually think otherwise. She is undeniably beautiful. She is tall and slender shouldered. Long ebon tresses of hair that elegantly frames her round face in bangs and cascades to her lower waist on her back. She bears wide, narrow eyes of russet which were outlined by long lashes that easily portrays her soul. Also on her face were soft pink that most young men would want to know more about. Her body, svelte and well formed was truly a work of art--the alleged "impossible figure" that young males in this day in age would want their soul mates to bear. To put it briefly, she looks like a living porcelain doll.

Despite her intellect and pulchritude being her strength, it may come as a big surprise to some that she does not have a boyfriend. Let alone the fact that she is seeing anyone. Because of her overly serious and erudite persona she'd unintentionally swayed away all suitors. Her aloofness was a factor to this as well and her astounding beauty earned her a false perception that she was snobbish. Men were afraid to even approach her to become acquainted with her. That was her weakness. She did, at one time in her life had a young man that actually loved and understood her but it was in the past.

Kikyou is just, plain out boring.

"It's you..." A voice stammered in revelation.

"Eh?" She descended the stairs of the corridors uncertainly at the man who'd just addressed her.

"It's been a long time, Kikyou." He beamed.

"Inuyasha! It is you!" She squealed as she loomed to embrace him. "Yes indeed. It has been awhile my friend." 

"What brings you all the way over here?" He blushed. "I'd thought that you'll never leave your family back in Kobe." Kikyou released her embrace and looks into his eyes. He held a nostalgic and a appearance akin to infatuation in his golden eyes.

"I have my reasons." She replied mysteriously with a sweet smile. "I've decided to transfer from my former school into one in this area." She put a soothing hand on his shoulder. "And here I am. Here in Tokyo."

"Damn, fate sure does work in mysterious ways." He chuckled. "Right now it seems to be a good thing. It's pretty nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Kikyou replied. She scrutinized his features. Inuyasha, a hanyou youth of eighteen is a handsome young man with an tough and rugged air about him. He is tall and broad shouldered in his athletic form. He has locks of silver white that reaches his back. His has a boyish charm and his golden eyes gives him a mischievous look. Atop his head are a pair of canine ears in which many young women adores. He was smiling down at Kikyou, showing a fang. " So Inuyasha, how's life been treating you for the last three years?"

A brief look of regret appeared on his face. "It's been okay. It's going pretty smoothly but it's okay."

Kikyou immediately noticed the brief look of despair on his face. "Is something bothering you? I know that look on your face." She met his eyes thoughtfully. He tried to avert eye contact with the girl from his past but failed. "Come now, you can tell me. You've always did when we were younger." She convinced earnestly, trying not to appear nosey.

Inuyasha blushed again. "It's nothing. The past's the past, right?"

"I guess." 

"I guess!?" He chuckled. "I never in my wildest dreams thought that you will say that. Kikyou I remember that you were the school bookworm back in the day."

"That's valedictorian." Kikyou defended with a laugh.

"I thought so." He said. "Although I always thought that Harumi Tokugawa was going to beat you to the punch. Everyone thought so."

"Speaking of Harumi, she's stationed a Oslo Norway. When I last contacted her she told me that she's enjoying herself over there. Though she did admit that she had a hard time communicating with the natives but she loves it when a man talks to her."

"Damn, I'd never thought that she would enlist herself in the military," He thought aloud. "Say, Kikyou where were you heading to?"

"Me? Oh. I was heading towards the library to study. I've just been through another exam moments ago." She clarified.

"Damn, you still aren't cutting yourself any slack? You haven't really changed at all." He look thoughtful for a split moment. "Hey would you like to check out my place?"

Kikyou blushed. "Hmm. I'm not really sure about that. You see there's an exam coming up next week." She fingered the pockets of her cargo styled jeans nervously.

Inuyasha scoffed. "That library's not going anywhere. Besides, I know you'll scorch that upcoming exam next week. Do we have to go through this again?"

"If you say so." Kikyou considered, shifting her thin eyeglasses. "Okay I shall accompany you. You live in the dorms right?"

"Keh. Heck no! I'm residing at the student apartments down the street."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kikyou beckoned. "Let's be on our way."

*** 

"Yeah, that point guard we have on the team now." Miroku said into the phone. "She's just a sophomore in high school and she's already good on the court. If she doesn't mess around and become pregnant this summer then she's go to go."

The person on the other end spoke.

"Oh. You want to know about my new study partner?" Miroku smirked. "Her name's Sango Taijikina. Yeah, she's a sophomore here. Um hmm. Yep, with a 3.0 average. She's tall, curvy, with girlish charms, she's pretty mature yet not childish. Um hmm... Oh yeah! Didn't I told you that she has a nice rump roast on her?"

The person on the other end went silent.

"Yeah. I cannot keep my eyes off her ass even for a minute!" Miroku continued. " I'm lucky you say? No, I just highly skilled in acquainting women. In no time, I'll be digging a ditch in her panties." 

"Aye Miroku!" A voice exclaimed. "You're ready to head for the gym?"

"Hold on a sec." Miroku informed the person on the line. "Huh? Renkotsu did the others already assembled at the gymnasium?"

"Man yeah! The other team's already complaining that they need a forward on their team." Renkotsu explained. "So hurry up and get on the ball." He stood in the open doorway.

"Hey I got to go. I got a game to play real soon." Said Miroku. "I'll call you back okay? Let me know what's up with those senior girls out there, okay? Later." He hung up.

"Damn man. Can't you just leave your high school years behind?" Renkotsu scowled. "Why would anyone want to go back through hell anyway?"

"It's fun." Miroku replied.

"Shitting me!" Renkotsu retorted. "What's so fun about twelve years of boredom and getting in trouble every so often?"

"I believe the part about falling into trouble a lot only applies to you." 

"Whatever..."

Miroku Maharishi. The infamous astute and lecherous student of the campus. At the age of eighteen he is already considered as an young monk. Making him younger than he seems. While his cool personality and childlike charisma can easily win a young woman over... his hormones immediately comes into place and tragically ruin the moment.

"Renkotsu, I may be a while before I make it to the gym." Miroku sinaled. "You see, my study cohort is soon to make an appearance here." He went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of soda. "Can you by any chance, convince Inuyasha to play on their team." 

Renkotsu Hirata. A self proclaimed college thug. He can always be seen with the long durag on his head. Which to some, considered inseparable by the looks of it. At first glance, he seems harsh, callous, sarcastic, and even at times scornful. Seemingly the type to judge others recklessly and spews terrible puns like an ass. Hey, and maybe he does and yet deep down inside his soul he is a obedient and respectful sort of person. He has a somewhat unusual appearance. With slit like beady eyes, he always seems to be ssowling and approaching the brink on insanity. Other than that his gruff exterior is what makes him so appealing to the ladies.

"So that means you're trying to get laid with a pretty ass bookworm?" He smiled. "Game recognizes game. I'll be out of your way then."

"Uh hmm..." Miroku replied nonchalantly as he slurped down the tasty lemon lime liquid.

Renkotsu scoffed. "Hey stop sucking on that bottle like that or I'll put you out on the streets and make me some money."

"Miroku immediately dropped the bottle. "That jibe was unnecessary!" He rebuked.

"Right..." Renkotsu guffawed.

"Excuse me?"

Renkotsu spun around at the voice that had just regarded him. What he say was a very attractive brunette behind him. She was slender and shapely and just as tall as Miroku was. Her lovely coffee colored eyes were outline in lavender kohl. Her long hair was tied in an elegant low ponytail. She was smiling civilly at him. She had such a wonderful smile. "Run you mouth, kid." Renkotsu beckoned. 

"Yes, is Miroku in there?" The nineteen year old queried. "He wants me to help him out a little on his World Literature."

"Already!?" Renkotsu jumped. 'Damn. Miroku's a player. It's only the forth day for crying out loud.'

"It's a pleasure meeting you again Sango-chan." Miroku greeted happily. He eyed the jean skirt she was wearing expectantly. "You are as lovely as ever my dear." Renkotsu watched this.

"Thank you Miroku-kouhai." Sango beamed. "So, when is an appropriate time that we should get started?"

"Ah, yes." He said as he walked towards her. "We should start on our studies as soon as we can. I have a game to play in a little while."

Renkotsu made a funny gesture. *Cough* "Bullshit." *Cough*

Miroku ignored Renkotsu's presence. "So what do you say? She we get our little session out the way?" He slowly embraced Sangou and slid his hands down to her derriere in a sly manner. Which will prove to be a bad move.

Sangou became red in the face as a vein appeared on her brow. "So you want to get done with our session right?"

Miroku felt the impossibly soft body of hers tensed. "Sango? Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes. Apparently there is." She grounded dangerously. All of a sudden she employed a right straight dead into the guy's nose. Miroku faltered backwards and slid into a corner of the room into an pained heap. "You obviously, must get over your own problems before you decide to see me again you pervert!" She spat menacingly before storming down the hall.

Renkotsu gaped in awe. How can a nineteen year old girl, roughly around five feet seven and a little over a hundred and twenty pounds could be so physically powerful? It looks as though Miroku had just tangled with a super heavyweight and he lost. He looks over to the groaning student who was now prying himself from the floor with a determined smile. "Damn! That girl got nuts!!" Renkotsu exclaimed.

"Yes! That's the one!" Miroku shouted euphorically. "I'm in love! I've searched far to long for a beauty as strong as she! I, Miroku, declare that I shall tame the mighty Taijikina Sango!"

"What a crash dummy." Renkotsu muttered before heading off. "Well I'll see ya at the gym in a few."

"Miroku, judging from the lady that was trucking through the hallways I couldn't help to think that she must have met you already." Snickered Inuyasha as he entered the room followed by a pretty girl.

"Her? Oh that's Sango." Miroku clarified. "She's my study buddy this semester." He notices the raven haired woman behind Inuyasha. "Say? Who is that woman?"

"Oh yeah. Miroku this is my childhood friend Kikyou." He answered. "Kikyou this is my roommate, Miroku."

Kikyou bowed. "How do you do? Nice day isn't it?" She tried to suppress her laughter as she noticed the redness of his face.

"It is a lovely day." Miroku considered. "But not nearly as nice as you."

"Aw. No need for flattery." Kikyou chuckled.

"Inuyasha, the girl you just saw," Miroku beseeched anxiously. "how far along down the path has she gone?"

"Oh she's pretty far." Inuyasha sympathized. Not! "She's storming down the hall pretty fast."

"Right! I must hurry after her!" Miroku declared as he sprinted out of the room. "Oh! It was nice meeting you Miss Kikyou! I really like those jeans you're wearing! Nice!" He yelled.

Kikyou blushed, loosening the long straps of her book bag so it can slouch down to her back. 'Oh my...'

Inuyasha sighed. "That Miroku. Man, that guy will never change." 

"Well at least he's open with his thoughts." Kikyou responded, with the blush still evident on her face. "But he doesn't have to be that forward." She took off her glasses and sauntered toward the shelves.

Inuyasha approached and sat on his coach. "Damn. Isn't it kind of hot in here to you?" He signaled but the girl seems to have her mind somewhere else. "Kikyou?"

Kikyou trailed the line of books. "Langston Hughes. . . Mark Twain. . . Matsuo Basho. . . Maya Angelou. . .Edgar Allen Poe. . ." She mused as she trailed about the authors of the book. They caught her immediate interests.

"Yo Kikyou."

Her eyes suddenly widened. "The Tale of Genji!!? Inuyasha I didn't know you were into Murasaki Shikibu?"

"Keh. It was a habit I've rubbed off from you." He answered reverently. "Every since I left Kobe I grew more attached to world literature in hopes of keeping your memories."

"Inuyasha? That's so sweet of you." She accolade. "Do you mind if I borrowed these books from you? It seems to be the latest reprinted editions."

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He reached the door with his foot and kicked it shut. Then he looks back at her thoughtfully. "Kikyou can you sit over here for a moment?"

Kikyou gave him an apprehensive look at him after his request but reluctantly complied. She went over and sat on the couch with him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"After I left Kobe three years ago," he started as he gained a blush. " I've really started to miss you. . . a lot."

Kikyou's heart skipped a beat. "It's sort of obvious... Inu-kun." She replied honestly as she fidgeted her fingers timidly.

"I see..." He considered as he sighed and closed his eyes with a smile. "You are as smart as ever, Kikyou. You can easily figure out nearly everything."

"Oh Inuyasha..." 

"Not to mention that you're also more beautiful than ever..." He began, causing Kikyou to snap her gaze at him in mild surprise. He lifted her and placed her on his lap. "God it been so long Kikyou. I'd thought that I'll never see you again." He abruptly grasped the rim of her T shirt.

"Inuyasha! Please. . . I know how you feel..." Kikyou stammered as she pressed her hand on the hanyou's offending one on her shirt's edge.

Inuyasha's face softened in disappointment. "Kikyou do you feel the same way as I do? Didn't you missed me as well?"

Kikyou sighed. "Yes Inuyasha. I was in love with-" She was suddenly intervened when he leaned in for a long fervent kiss. Kikyou put down her defenses and immediately obliged herself into sweet, amorous osculation. It has been a while.

Inuyasha released herself from her warm lips. "Keh. I thought so. There's nothing about us that has changed." He smiled.

Kikyou gazed at his face dearly. "Yes indeed...Inuyasha this brings back so many sweet memories." She sighed blissfully. "You were the first and only man to ever love and understood me."

"Same here, Kikyou..." He replied.

"I love you Inuyasha...Always." She displayed a rare expression on her face. It was a look of pure desire and that of a girl hopelessly in love. A look no one has ever witness on her except Inuyasha. She nuzzled his neck and slid her hands down his back to proceed to pull of his jersey. "Inuyasha..."

"Kikyou..." He uttered fervently as his hands traveled down to the hips of the wonderful woman on his lap. Kikyou went in for another long kiss as he was about to unbuckle her belt. Suddenly he halted and shook his head as he tried his best to resist his carnal desires. "No... I can't do this."

Kikyou lightened up from his lips and regarded him. "What's wrong, Inu-kun?"

He explained to her. "As good and right as this feels I couldn't bring myself to do this. I know it has been a long time Kikyou."

"Yes. You're right Inuyasha." Kikyou agreed as she rose herself from his grip and lap. "It seems that we are going a little to fast."

"I know." Said Inuyasha. "But it's something that I must confess."

"What is it? Is it something I should know?" Kikyou beseeched with a hint of dread.

"I'm seeing someone else...I've moved on..." He answered reluctantly. He really did hope that he didn't upset his first love.

"I see..." Kikyou acknowledged as her voice cracked with slight regret. "It's been years, Inuyasha. It's only logical."

He was surprised at her calmness. "Kikyou? You, you understand?"

"Of course I do silly." She replied as she spun on her heels. Yet a tear cascade down her cheeks. "I'm probably the most understanding person you know."

"Eh? Kikyou?" Inuyasha stammered as he sniffed the air. 'Damn. I didn't mean to make her cry. It's all my fault to kiss her out of the blue like that. 

"It's just the account of tough luck." Kikyou sighed with her back still turned on him. "It was good for the brief moment it lasted, Inuyasha." She picked the books she asked for from the shelves. "Is it still okay for me to borrow these?"

"Yeah...Sure." He answered uncertainly and fearfully.

"Thank you Inuyasha." She faced him. The right side of her face was stained with a tear line. She bowed to him. "I guess I'll see you later right?"

"Kikyou, please?" He tried to stop her but she was already gone. He almost forgot that she was emotionally fragile at times. 'Please don't let this get you down Kikyou.' He thought. 'Be strong and stand up, undaunted.'

***

"Atsuko-obasan! I'm home!" Kikyou called out as she entered the den to see her aunt. "Aunty. I'm back." She immediately shushed herself as she realized her aunt was talking on the phone.

The brunette took a brief glance at her niece. "Hold on a second would you?" She smiled at her. "What's up Kikyou? How was your forth day here in Tokyo?"

"It's been good." Kikyou replied.

"That's nice to hear. Oh! By the way your little sister called earlier today."

Kikyou beamed. "Really? Is she still enjoying herself over in Atlanta?"

"Yeah, I guess the foreign exchange is going to be the best thing that happens to her during her high school career. She also said that she saw a dude that goes by the name of Usher at a Target store in Marietta and he was involved in a little fight." Atsuka looked bemused for a moment. "Who's Usher, anyway?"

"An R&B singer." Kikyou answered. "One of the most popular in America."

"Oh, okay. Just a sec, Kikyou." She leaned her ear back to the phone. "Really? That seems nice. Who me? I'm twenty eight. Why did you asked?"

Kikyou grimaced at her aunt's facade. "Obasan. You're forty two." She chided.

Atsuko eyes widened and she suddenly cupped the messaging end of the phone with her small hand. "He doesn't have to know, Kikyou! Geez! You're ruining my fun."

No she didn't!

Atsuko is a middle aged woman with an appearance that may surprise some considering her age. Bearing slightly tanned skin and a svelte figure. Her brown hair was tied into a tail that reached just past her shoulders. While her entire personally and appearance may seem young and girl like. . .her experienced eyes said otherwise. She has small narrow chocolate brown eyes that defied youth and defined maturity. A sure way to decipher hat she's an 'older' adult. Well, at least she constantly works out to maintain her striking youth. She had on a jersey dress to prove it. "Pardon me, I had a brief distraction."

"That's the skirt Kaede sent you!" Kikyou realized. Even though she had to admit her aunt certainly aged well and can easily fit into a crowd of young adults.

"Just a moment. **AGAIN."** Atsuko cupped the phone again. "Should you be out for college night, sweetie?"

"I'm sort of indifferent to that." Kikyou replied sheepishly.

"Damn it! Well..." She suddenly realized something. "Oh yeah! Kikyou I forgot to tell you about the old novels I placed in a large box in the basement."

"Really!?" Kikyou the bookworm brightened.

"Yeah I originally wanted to donate them to Goodwill but I thought that you would want to read them before I do so."

Kikyou was already gone.

Atsuko giggled. "Nerd..." Then she returned to her conversation on the phone. "What!? You're so cheap! You could of at least considered Shoney's or an okonomiyaki restaurant."

***

"Wow! Look at all these books." Kikyou exclaimed as she peered inside the large box. "It could take months to read all these!" She went to sit on a basement chair. "Atsuko has variety!"

"Yea I bet!"

Kikyou jumped at the sound of the foreign voice in shock. "Who's there!? Show yourself!" She demanded.

"Okay. Then I will." The voice said. A black cat rounded a corner and made it's presence known. "Tadaa!" The cat exclaimed. Kikyou stared at the cat with a confused and burlesque expression. Impossible! Did the. . .did the cat just spoke just now!?

"What the!?" Kikyou stammered. "Yura! You can talk!!"

The cat smiled. Showing a small fang.

"This cannot be!! I can't be going crazy!!" Kikyou shrieked as she grabs her hair. "I'm one of the smartest coeds in the country!!"

"Hey! Hey! Chill out girl!!" The cat reassured. "There's nothing wrong with you."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kikyou demanded. "And why am I talking to Atsuko-obasan's cat?"

"You're not insane, Kikyou!" The cat yelled. "There is nothing wrong with you but there's certainly something abnormal about you..." It said mysteriously.

"Abnormal?"

"Allow me." The cat informed before instantly becoming a cloud of smoke. Kikyou yelped and began coughing violently. Afterwards, the smoke cleared and now what stood in the place of the black cat was now a fair tall girl with wide eyes in skimpy clothing. "Ah! It feels so good to get out of that cramping form."

Kikyou paled and shrank before the beautiful girl with the mischievous eyes. "What's the meaning of this!?"

Yura popped her shoulders before regarding Kikyou again. "How do you do? My name's Yura."

"I, I know that already. . . I think." Kikyou stammered nervously. "Right now I'm pretty scared."

"You shouldn't be." Yura advised with her eyes glinting. "Because you are about to discover something about yourself that will change your life forever..."

****

END OF CHAPTER ONE

A/N: Man, there's going to be some people hating me for what I'd wrote in this chapter. But what the hell?

****

NEXT CHAPTER

Coed Sortilege

Chapter Two: From Casual To Supernatural


	2. Casual To Supernatural

Inuyasha         

**Coed Sortilege**

**Chapter Two**

**From Casual To Supernatural**

Kikyou stares at Yura in pure bewilderment. "What are you implying? I'm about to realize something that'll ultimately alter my life?" She was still a bit frightened due to the fact that Yura was now a human and yet, she was compelled to hear more of what she was talking about.

The seemingly mischievous girl replied. "You shouldn't be afraid, Kiki. Allow me to walk you through this." She pointed to a mirror behind her a few feet away. "Could you come over here for a moment?"

Kikyou  hesitantly obliged as she slowly rose from the chair and proceeded forth to the mirror. Once she was within range and saw her reflection, she yelped in shock. She saw her reflection but something was obviously wrong! Her image wore an elegant, midnight black gown that revealed her shapely contours and it sprawls out to the ground like a carpet. On her face were makeup; lavender kohl on her brows and black lipstick on her rose pink lips.  "What's the meaning of this?" She griped. "And what's with this hat?" She reaches over her head to grasp the 'hat' but it really wasn't there.

"Don't cha get it? The dress, the eyeliner, and the long black hat?" Yura hinted. "What does all that add to?"

"Eh?" She returned her gaze to her own image before her. She was surprised that her reflection didn't move along with her. She quickly looks down on herself and sighed in relief when she realized she still had on her blue shirt, cargo jeans and sneakers.

Yura grew impatient. "KIKYOU!!"

"What!?"

"What does your reflection before you portray?"

"A sorceress." She finally answered and, at that moment, shock filled her very being. "Oh my god… I-I'm a sorceress?" She queried uncertainly. "No… this is ludicrous…" She nodded her head defiantly.

The grin on Yura's face grew. "Well folks… we have a winner."

"No. This must be some kind of mistake." She complained. "A dream… It must be a dream." She pinches herself on her chest and winced. "Ouch, it's not."

"Kik-chan, you dare deny your inheritance?" Yura grilled. "I guess you didn't expect any of this to happen didn't you?"

"Why no. I was raised as a shrine priestess." 

"I see." Yura considered. "Well tell me this? There's a connection to it all. Your unusual clairvoyance; how it seems to rain when you're sad; aunt Atsuko; your purifying powers; the fondness with your hanyou friend; the fact that you only wear lavender colored underwear…"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She inquired suspiciously. Then she gasped. "You mean that Aunty is a sorceress as well? She didn't tell me anything about this, nor did Mother."

"Yes. Atsuko knew all about this every since the day you were born." Yura elucidated. "Your mother knew this as well but she didn't inherit any sorceress powers."

"After all these years…" Sighed Kikyou. "Twenty one years of living I was oblivious to it all… and no one said a thing. Yet, somehow I knew that there's more to life than what I see before my eyes."

"Your mother decided that you were better off discovering your legacy on your own."

"I don't suppose that there's a long history to this isn't there?" Kikyou queried hopefully. She was anxious to hear a history lesson. "I wonder if Kaede is a sorceress as well?"

"Little Kaede? Hmm… I'm not too certain about her." Yura ruminated. "Maybe she isn't a sorceress but if she is it's likely that her powers would awaken in her mid thirties." Her eyes wondered off, as if she was trying to avoid something.

"I assume that you don't know much about the history?" Kikyou pressed.

"Umm… no…"

"You could of told me so, sincerely." Kikyou chided. "It looks like Aunty will have to explain it to me." She proceeds to exit the basement. Her Aunt had a lot of explaining to do.

"Kiki, wait!" Yura exclaimed. All of a sudden Kikyou's body seems to be a little hard headed. Her body ignored her every whim to saunter forward but it refused. Quite unexpectedly, she was lifted slightly off her feet and slowly levitated back to the basement floors. She shot Yura a bemused stare. "Oh. So you thought that I was lying about it all didn't you?"

"Of course I did." Kikyou replied solemnly.

Yura clicked her tongue. "For shame Kiki…"

"I mean, how can I be a sorceress?" She beseeched. "I always thought that I was a miko, an unusual one at that."

"So you thought that I was a cat youkai?" Yura asked with another smirk.

"Yea…"

"I thought so." Yura confirmed. "If you were any other miko you'll certainly try to purify me and thus regress me to an ordinary cat." She preened her hair and mewed. "But you on the other hand, consider some youkai good creatures. Besides, do I recall that you dated a hanyou?"

"Yes I did." She confessed. "His name was Inuyasha. As a matter of fact I haven't seen him in years until today." Her face went into a blush and her hands cupped her cheeks sheepishly as she attempts to hide it. "Inuyasha…"

"Whoa! So that means that you two had a reunion, correct?"

"It feels so good to see him again." Kikyou cooed. "And wouldn't you believe it, he's still a great kisser and the way his- Ooh. That's enough for the details. I'm revealing too much."

Yura snapped her fingers. "Damn. Almost."

"You know that inquisitiveness is going to get you no where." She chided. Then her brows lowered. "What goes on between me and him is none of your business." Her eyes narrowed this time. "And how in the world do you know that I like to wear purple underwear?"

Yura scoffed. "Oh please, the second night you were here you was sleepwalking to the kitchen with a romance novel in your hand." She frowned this time. "Good thing you had on pajamas even though they were too big for you."

"You must've been looking mighty hard…"

"Actually, no humans are free from the eyes of a cat." Yura stated seriously. "But I will not go into details about that."

"Compulsive liar…" Kikyou grumbled.

"Anyway! Is tonight's college night?" Yura bounced. "Maybe we should go out and have a little fun. You know, loosening up a bit, communicating with friends, flirting with college boys. Besides I know that you are willing to try out any of your magical powers."

"That's right." Kikyou considered. "I may prove amusing. Okay, instruct me."

"Okay. It's going to go like a meditation, but right now concentrate on a sorceress' means of transportation."

"It's like meditation right?"

"Right. Only focusing on a means of magical transportation." Yura assured.

"Here goes." She closed her eyes as she went into rumination. Due to the fact that she was raised as a miko she was quite familiar with the process. Her senses temporarily fell into oblivion… only her thoughts were her guide and light. She searched the abyss for an answer to such a simple question.

"Kikyou…" Yura tilted her head to her left uncertainly.

Kikyou's eyes suddenly flutter open. "Present."

"Well are you ready to roll?"

"Why yes I am." Kikyou smiled. A broom suddenly walked down the stairs and approached her. Yura slapped her forehead in annoyance. "So what do you think?"

She couldn't be serious. "Two words, Kikyou: CLI-CHE!! Damn, girl, this is the twenty first century not the Dark Ages."

"True. True. But riding a broom seems to be a lot of fun." Kikyou grinned. "Sorry little fellow but you're not needed." The broom whimpered and left the basement in a downcast manner. "Yura. You hurt it's feelings."

"It'll be alright. Hold on a sec."  She begins to spin in place, violently like a twister. Kikyou grimaced as the room was suddenly filled with mist. She reappeared again as the mist disappeared with a different appearance. Kikyou gaped at her. Yura had on a funny looking chicken costume. Upon looking down on herself she gasped.

"Oops! Wrong choice of clothing."

She became a twister again.

She reappeared as a private schoolgirl with a much too taut blouse and a much too short skirt. On her legs were hoses and copper colored loafers. The funny thing was that she was chomping on bubble gum in a funny way.

"Damn. Wrong again."

She spins once more.

She reappeared as a nun, only having her face revealed.

"Another mistake."

Kikyou muttered. "Take your time…"

She spins… again!

This time she appears to be in clothes for dieting. She had on an overly large shirt and a pair of biker shorts.

"Ah, hell nah!!"

"Should've taken the broom." Kikyou mused.

She appeared as a prisoner along with the infamous chain gain uniform.

"This is getting old."

"I know." Kikyou sighed. "Would you do like you told me, just concentrate on what you want to wear."

And finally…

"Perfect! This is just perfect!" Yura squealed. She had on her desired outfit, a blue hostler top and black Capri pants. Though her choice of clothes had to be questioned. 

"You're satisfied now?" Kikyou yawned.

"Hey? Do these Capri pants make my butt look big?" Yura beckoned. "Please be honest."

"You shouldn't be asking me any questions like that!" Kikyou scolded. "Do you actually think that I'm a player on the other team?" Her face went into a scowl. "I'm not a man you know."

"Aw phooey! What if my butt starts to break out of the seams." Whined Yura. (**A/N: I seen it happened. That's really embarrassing from what I can guess. Not that I'm a pervert or anything.)**

"Yura! Let's just depart and get this night over with." She made her way back up the stairs.

Yura lolled her tongue at Kikyou behind her back. "Nerd…"

*          *          *

"Yea, we'll meet cha there in about another hour." Inuyasha spoke into the phone. "It'll be me, Miroku, and probably Renkotsu."

The woman on the other end of the line spoke to him dearly.

"Love you too." He said, this time significantly lower. "No. I wasn't joking around about that. Keh. If you say so. Huh? Okay, bye."

'What a woman!' He thought with a blush.

Miroku entered the room right after he hung the phone up. His companion was already dressed and ready to go out for the night. "Inuyasha when are you planning to head out tonight?"

He nonchalantly threw a dart at a target on the wall. "I'll be ready to go in about another hour. If you decide to go on without me, don't worry. I'll catch up with you later." Miroku sighed and notices a group of photos on his pal's desk. He gave them a glimpse. The first set of photos was of himself, Inuyasha, the campus, most of the coeds, and etc.

"Most of these are from the last semester." Said Miroku. "I miss it already. We had so many blonde coeds at the time."

The hanyou said nothing. He only nodded as he continues to chunk darts at the faraway target. His eyes took on a dreamy look as he lays on the couch quite lazily. Miroku resumes in peering at the photos. This time the set mostly contained photos of him, female students, foreign women, pictures of him surrounded by women…

… And several fortunate pictures of a certain girl's underwear when she wore different skirts everyday. The girl constantly had to punish him for it but it was worth it. He was thankful to be still alive (poor, poor Ayumi. Having to endure through his lecherous antics.). Obviously the set of photos were his doing.

"Ayumi, man what a nice figure she have. She matured a lot every since her high school years." He sighed. "She even wore thongs often. Goodness gracious!" Inuyasha sat up from the couch with a snort. He displayed a goofy grin on his features looking as though he remembers something very funny went down between him and the said girl.

"Boy did that girl had you going crazy." He guffawed. " I though that you would had enough of the ass whooping she'd been giving you all those years." Miroku blushed as he recollected a vivid memory.

"I've always adored her innocent beauty… and admired her surprising strength. Ouch!" He glances towards Inuyasha. "Say Inuyasha, did you remember the time when we at her friend's birthday party two years ago?"

Inuyasha gave a thought then snorted. "Oh damn. _That party."_

A blissful look formed on his face. "We always did had a crush on each other." He said as he closed his eyes, wondering off in nostalgia. "At Yuka's party she told me that she had something that she would like to confess to me…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. "She did? After all that time I thought all she did was ignored and dissuade you."

"Not completely true." He nodded. "Because of Ayumi, I damn near gave up on being the lecher that I am. You see, Ayumi definitely had feelings for me…"

The hanyou finds this unreleased story interesting. He always did know Ayumi every since he moved to Tokyo but he never knew the fact that she likes Miroku in return. "Go on…"

"During the lakeside party we headed out to the pond during that night. Alone…

Inuyasha smiled anxiously. "Oh shit! Flashback."

_*          *          *_

_"I love the starry evening skies." Ayumi sighed with a dreamy look. "It's so beautiful. On nights like these I can think much clearer. I can easily speak my mind without the slightest remorse."_

_"I see what you mean Ayumi." Miroku nodded in agreement. "The night is young and tranquil and I have an obvious feeling that something's bad is bound to happen." He became slightly nervous, wonder why she asked him to accompany her to lake side all of a sudden. "Say, Ayumi shouldn't we be on our way back to Yuka's party?"_

The lovely wavy haired girl gave him an incredulous look. "What? You've been watching a lot of horror movies lately? Miroku-kun, isn't this what you have always wanted to do with me? Spending time alone and gazing at the beautiful night skies along with sharing our thoughts?"

_Miroku__ fidgeted unbelievingly at her statement. "So? It finally dawned on you that I really like you?" He stated in a surprisingly controlled tone. "Isn't it the reason why we're out here?"_

_Ayumi__ nodded. "Yes. It's obvious isn't it?" She rests her chin into her hands as she gazes at him. "The looks you've been giving me every time I come around you. The way you constantly wave at me even though you see me approximately twenty times a day. Those times when I was training in the weight room for the track team you used to come in there and try to bench press three hundred twenty-five pounds trying to impress me."_

_(A/N 325 LBS was the most I'd ever bench pressed and that was me in my prime. Right now I couldn't do it now. I'm as weak as a kitten. I'm actually struggling with 250LBS)_

_Miroku__ laughed at the memory. "Yeah, I nearly killed myself in the process. Plus your coach cursed me so much about that, she would make a trooper giddy."_

_"Yeah.__ Coach Ukyo was quite a lady. She's a health zealot but she really know how to whip up some good pizza." Ayumi chuckled. " I realized that you had one hell of a fancy for me. A kind of fancy that couldn't be ignored."_

_"Indeed. All true." Miroku breathe as he lazily picks up a shore pebble and chunk it into the pool of water. The tiny stone skipped on the surface before surrendering to the watery depths. He abruptly registered what the school girl was saying. "Meaning?"_

_She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Miroku I would like to return the feelings that you had given me." She spoke sincerely. "Besides you seem to be a nice young man and to tell the truth, you're a pretty good looking guy."_

_"I guess that Eri and Yuka convinced you to share your feelings with me? That's pretty thoughtful of them. I'll have to thank them later." He stood up from the ground and Ayumi was caught by disappointed surprise. "Now if you'll excuse me…"_

_"Miroku!__ Wait!" Ayumi shouted._

_"Come off it Ayumi!" Miroku spat. "Anything that has Eri involved can't be anything good." Miroku became aware that this was some sick joke._

_"Miroku, this is not a prank." Ayumi cried. "Eri has nothing to do with any of this. Miroku I- I have really grown to like you lately. It's a feeling that I cannot denied…"_

_"Ayumi…"_

_"… And by the gods it damn sure feels good." She divulged. _

_Miroku__ returned to her and embraced he. She made no attempt to resist. "Ayumi. You're serious…"_

_The girl raised her face from his chest and gazed into his eyes. "Entirely."_

_Her warm lips caressed against his._

_Miroku's__ mind scream in absolute shock and joy at the same time. The one girl that was the object of his affections had finally confessed her feelings for him…_

_And kissed him…_

_He allowed himself to sink deeper into sweet osculation. The taste of her lips was overwhelming- - intoxicating him quickly like an expensive wine. The warmth of her shapely and tender body was very comforting, and not to mention enticing. Miroku held her in his arms and allowed himself to fall softly on the dew soaked turf. Ayumi noticed the sudden movement but continues to osculate him. _

_Miroku's__ hands starts to wander off… wander… and wander…_

_Until there was the distinctive sound of zippers being unfastened…___

_Ayumi__ released from the kiss and gaped at him. "No you didn't!?"_

_Miroku__ batted his eyes innocently. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Ayumi__ finally notices her belt was now unfastened. She pries herself off Miroku and all of a sudden her pants fell to the ground._

_In short: He fucked up._

_He enjoyed the sight of her long legs and stylish panties while he can because he knew he was in for it. Ayumi's eyes were now twitching. "You. You… got… some… nerves…" She hissed._

_Miroku__ quickly put up a defense. "But I thought that"_

_"Lecher!!"__ She yelled as she grabbed the poor guy by the collar and threw him into the pool of horribly icy cold water. Ayumi patted imaginary dust off her hands, knowing that she had did a job well done. "I can't believe I actually like you." She condemned. "Good night." She pulled her pants back on and made her way back to the party._

_Miroku__ swam back onto the surface and glared at her retreating form in dumbfounded shock. "What was that all about?"_

_Women… can't live with them… can't live without them…_

_*          *          *_

"So that what happened during that birthday party, two years ago?" Inuyasha queried as he tried his best to suppress his laughter. " Man you tried to pull a Jason's Lyric on home girl back then."

"Yes. It's true." Miroku replied as he continues to browse through all the taken photographs. "Ayumi was in love with me all that time and I thought that it was a joke."

"Man, talk about close." Inuyasha grinned.

"Too close if you ask me." He now saw the pictures of an adorable young woman. A female whom was around their age, probably a little younger, and she had a blessed smile. The girl has lovely wavy textured hair, youthful brown/gray eyes, and she also bears a svelte figure and peach tanned skin. It was Inuyasha's girlfriend. "You spoke with her today?"

"Yeah, I did." He replied. "As a matter of fact, she's going to show up at the nightclub tonight." He sat up on the couch slightly. "She told me that her friends wanted to take her along. I wonder… that cannot be good."

"Hey, the more women, the merrier." Miroku commented. "I wonder if Ayumi's going to show up as well?"

"Man, and here I'd thought that your current fancy was with Sangou Taijikina?" The hanyou questioned.

Miroku paused for a moment. "Umm… her too." He wandered into the last of the pictures. What he was now peering at must be very important to his companion's past. It was a unfamiliar, yet beautiful woman. The strange thing was that she looks a like the previous woman, but she appears to be a few years older. The difference about her was that she held a more graceful countenance. She has sad, almond-shaped, brown eyes, and everything else about her seems to be flawless. "What a sec? Inuyasha, this is the girl from yesterday. Her name's Kikyou, right?"

The hanyou replied to him sincerely. "Yeah. She was my past…"

**End of Chapter**

**Big thanks goes**** out to BelleDayNight for being the first to review this story. Update shall show up real soon.**


	3. Affectionate Reminiscences

****

Inuyasha

Coed Sortilege

Chapter 3

Affectionate Reminiscences 

"She's my past, Miroku." Inuyasha elucidated to his roommate sincerely. "Kikyou was my first. The very woman that melted the cold of my previous nature." Miroku sat on the floor in front of the couch he sat upon. Miroku's eyes were wide with awe as the hanyou articulate a major influence of his past. It was actually something Miroku never thought that Inuyasha would ever tell.

"So the new girl was your first love?" Miroku wondered. "That must have been quite a reunion. I do wonder how was she?"

"Nah. We haven't done a thing earlier today." He sighed. "We only lip-locked, and man does she still got that hidden flare. She didn't even take off any article of clothing and I was still boiling hot."

"Is she comparable to Kagome?" Miroku questioned with a smirk.

Inuyasha's face went into a frown as he thought about Miroku's innocent query. "I... I don't know... Then again, I really cannot say." He replied. "When we've fell in love with one another, it was mainly about us understanding about one another. To tell you the truth... I really didn't paid any close attentions to her looks. It was her personality that won my heart."

Miroku wanted to laugh out hysterically about the hanyou's last statement. It was certainly impossible not to pay heed to Kikyou's beauty. The mysterious girl he met yesterday was a complete siren. He would of hit on her if it wasn't for Inuyasha. Then again, he was after Sangou, his supposed tutor. "As far as I can see, miss Kikyou is quite a woman. I cannot believe the part about not regarding her looks, Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sighed. "Just forget about that. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

Miroku stood up from the ground. "Right... I'll be waiting downstairs." He bowed to his friend and took his leave.

Inuyasha growled to himself after Miroku left the room. Who was he kidding? Why did he had to lie to his best friend like that? All his life he had known the older girl known as Kikyou. They lived in the same neighborhood as a matter of fact. He always knew that Kikyou was an intelligent and gentle soul. She even encouraged him numerous time when the whole world seems to be on his shoulders because of his heritage. The girl was always there for him. He considered her a true friend.

But... as he grew into his adolescent years, his fondness to her began to grow. He realized at the time that he saw more than just a friend, and as a neighbor. A new feeling rose within him towards her... a feeling of comfort and desire...

He had a lust for her.

He remembered when he visited her home when he was fourteen and Kiyou was sixteen at the time. The young girl, whom was like a sister to him in his eyes... blossomed into someone far more beautiful. She bloomed like the actual flowers itself.

***

__

Kikyou sat on the foyer of her family's shrine. She was done with the abundance of homework she received from her classes today. For now, she allowed her mind to be at ease as she gazes at the dusky skies with a tranquil face. She wore her miko robes at the time, in which she believes, helps her think more clearly. She thought about a variety of subjects... yet specifically, she thought about her hanyou friend. The estranged boy named Inuyasha.

'The little guy certainly leads a tough life.' She pondered. 'He always gets into arguments, defends himself, and even starts fights. How could people judge him just because of his bloodlines? How could they treat him so cruelly just because he's... unique?'

The wind caught her long hair as it flows in the breeze. The cool autumn wind feels really good to her. It was perhaps her favorite time of year. Maybe because she was born during the fall, yet she didn't pondered about that too long, because a familiar voice called her name. 

__

"Hey, Kikyou." Said the hanyou as he reached the top of the flight shrine stairs. He approaches the miko whom was sat upon the porch and he finally noticed the stack of books resting besides her. "Huh? Oh. I see that you may have been busy."

She smiled warmly at him. "Why no. As a matter of fact, I've just completed my studies and homework." Kikyou replied. "Isn't there anything that you would like to talk to me about Inuyasha?"

Inu made a slight nod. "Well..." He averted his gaze from her sad eyes slightly. "No... not really... Besides the fact that I am a little lost in my English class."

"Really? I can't believe you're actually having trouble with that." Kikyou replied. "Here I thought that you were planning on business trips to North America in the future. Hmm... though that language can prove challenging sometimes... too many words that sound alike with different meanings and vice versa."

"Well I guess that you can help me out on that one." Inuyasha considered. The miko stood from her place on the foyer, and he discovered, that he had finally outgrown her in height. Just last year, Kikyou was taller than he was by two to three inches. He noticed something else about her as well: Kikyou was maturing. The once diminutive and slim girlhood form she once had not too long ago had fashioned into a fine and shapely one. Her face still held that sad, youthful, and innocent beauty... and her cool brown almond eyes bore fissures into his soul. Her figure became quite imposing. She was no longer the small, skinny kid that her knew. Her body was tall and well-curved, although her chest wasn't all that... spectacular, it was still... in the least... round and lumpy. Her small waist and shapely hips made up for that though, as it led down to long slender legs. As a matter of fact, she had a chaste swivel of her hips as she walked.

The hanyou just hit puberty.

That explains the changes in the girl that he noticed.

He asked the older girl a peculiar query. " Kikyou..." He hesitated. "I know sometimes that... that you have other things on your mind... besides your school work..."

"That is true Inuyasha." Kikyou replied. "I concentrate on my responsibilities as a shrine maiden as well. That too, can be time consuming, you know."

Inuyasha nodded. That was not what he meant. "No, not that, Kikyou." He said. "I mean... other things such as leisure."

"Besides having my nose in the books," She began. "I enjoy playing a little ping pong, rounds of volleyball, and hopping at basketball." She made a three point shot gesture. "Although my accuracy is pretty off as of this time."

Oh yeah, that's right. She can be a basketball fanatic as well. "Um... I already knew that, Kikyou." He considered as his nervousness grew. " Are you... I dunno..."

Kikyou tilted her head slightly. "You're nervous." She pointed out as a hidden blush rose to her cheeks. The young hanyou definitely have something important to note to her. "Inuyasha... please take your time."

He willed up his courage. Something that he's been aching to ask her for a good while now. "Kikyou... have you ever found yourself interested in anyone before?" He questioned, the lump in his throat fading away. "I mean, have you ever been attracted to anyone before? Physically?"

Kikyou immediately blush as she made a cute, childish face. "Um... well... there's this senior who is a martial arts expert..." She stammered. "Um... I don't really have time to think about things like that."

"So you do find someone attractive." He stated, rather than questioning. "Say... Kikyou... do you think that I'm attractive? Do you find me in any way handsome?"

Kikyou eyes widened at the boy's query. The once innocent youth was treading new found waters. The boy was almost like a family member to her. So, he's reached puberty, Kikyou thought. She managed a light smile. "Inuyasha, you're a lovely creature." She answered earnestly. "Girls your age will most certainly not be disappointed about your appearance."

"But when..." He beckoned. " When will they realize once they get over the fact that I'm a half breed?"

"Inuyasha?" She approached him and stood before his form. She too, discovered that she is no longer taller than he is. "You're maturing to a wonderful young man as we speak." She pinched his left cheek. "Just give it some time. You'll soon see..."

"Kikyou..."

"Besides, you're already really adorable to me." She continued. "You're going to have the ladies dropping dead over you." He raised her height on the ball of her feet and gave him a peck on his cheek.

The hanyou was flabbergasted. "Kikyou..."

"Just have a little patience, Inuyasha..." Kikyou reassured.

Inuyasha begins to blush. "Keh. Too bad patience is not my forte."

"Someday Inuyasha, it'll prove rewarding."

"Let's just hope so." He made a face.

Kikyou giggled at the boy's adorable gestures. "You're so silly." She took a quick glance at her wristwatch and realized it was about that time. "It looks like that I have to go, Inuyasha. My mother is expecting me to attain for my studies today. I'll see you later, ne?"

"Right. Train hard, Kikyou."

"That I will. Sayonara!" She waved and sauntered off to find her mother. Inuyasha watched her form intently as she continues her path. It was extremely ironic-- a beautiful friendship between a miko and a hanyou. The robes the sixteen year old currently wore made her appears to be even more graceful and pure than she already was.

He was slowly falling in love with her... He shall gain her affections.

Even if it took years...

'Kikyou... don't you know that I have a crush on you?'

END OF CHAPTER THREE

A/N: Short chapters are definitely not my thing sometimes, but I feel like I just took a whole load off my shoulders. This 'little' chapter was actually based on a true story, you know. Actually it was based on my actual affections that I developed for a high school girl when I was thirteen. Damn did she had me in a trance or what?

Okay, enough about that. The next chapter shall introduce Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend. Suikotsu may appear on the next as well. Tsubaki will definitely appear in this story... she's going to be Kikyou's main rival.

Naraku will not make an appearance in this story. I don't do character-bashing (it's nonsense to me) so that means he'll have a break from playing villain.

On another note, I have yet another new story brewing inside my head. Damn it all! It'll center on everybody's favorite trio: Eri, Yuka, and Ayame. It's going to be canon, but certainly will have an AU element to it. I wish to collaborate with someone for this one.

Oh well... hell is cold. Very cold.

NEXT CHAPTER:

Coed Sortilege

The Other Woman

__


	4. The Other Woman

****

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Ms. BelleDayNight. Thanks so much for being patient with me. You don't have to wait any longer because everyone's favorite schoolgirl appears at last (damn... that sounds suspiciously like something R. Kelly would say). Please enjoy. 

Almost forget. Hey Belle, that story that stars the inquisitive trio is coming along pretty well. Assuming that's the very first story to actually to be wrote on paper. I'd never thought I have to write it out... Oh well.

****

Inuyasha

Coed Sortilege

Chapter Four

The Other Woman

Brown eyes... defined with slights of gray...

Rose pink lips, currently formed into a thin smile...

Wavy raven hair flowing gracefully in the nocturnal wind as it was caught by the breeze...

Youthful face... a blessed body, the mistake of nature and the envy of the less fortunate...

Astonishing beauty... holding innocents, and at the same time, raw undeniable strength... all mold into one young creature...

The entity... was a woman...

The woman... Higurashi Kagome... 

Strength and beauty at her consent...

A rose with many thorns indeed...

She sighed to herself. Awaiting for her friends at the foyer of their apartment. She killed time by allowing herself to become occupied by peering into a few photos of her boyfriend. A hanyou, a creature whom had the purity and mischievousness of a little boy, yet, the charm, strength, and art of a grown man. Inuyasha... She blushed as her mind uttered the strange name. Forest spirit... canine... Men are dogs... That was one hell of a metaphor!

Men being dogs can be a good thing, she thought.

A particular picture caught her special attention. A visage of her adoring with her man at the campus. A Kodak moment. He didn't welcome it at first, but she had him tenderly by the ears in the photo. He held a smirk, simultaneously loving and mischievous. He rested his head on his right palm as he laid on the ground as a funny pose. Kagome loved that. His utter goofiness at times, it was one of his many charms. He wore a plain red T-shirt, broad black fleece shorts, and a pair of matching Nike sneakers.

The photo was taken three days ago.

Kagome allowed her eyes to follow it's gaze at her own image. She sat on her calves right behind his head, her hands busy fiddling with his ears. Her face suppress a laugh, going on the brink of a hysterical guffaw. She was very adorable and cute, according to the men she met. However, Kagome didn't think so. In her opinion, her beauty wasn't that radiant... she thinks of herself of being plain. Inuyasha chided her about that opinion several times, much to her annoyance. He would say that she looks like an angel or the infamous (and cliche) damsel descending from heaven line. Though somehow she knew that she must appreciate her beauty while it lasts. Once in the senior years one may long to be beautiful once more... even at the cost of their soul. She sported a hot pink polo skirt that reaches to her mid thigh, a little above the knees. It's designed with a V-neck collar and laced with three buttons, in which neither of them was fastened. It actually appeared to be a long shirt than a dress due to the fact that it wasn't exactly form-fitting. She also wore petal pink socks and white tennis shoes laced with outlines of the previous colors.

"Kagome-chan."

The said girl's attention was caught and she skewed her visage towards the one whom had gained it. A close friend of her around her age, Eri Matsumoto. Freshly nineteen years old, she is slightly older than Kagome. Often mistaken as a adolescent schoolgirl, she was often flattered by the compliments ("I age well, I guess". She once said). The girl wore a long, flowing royal blue sundress with thin straps encircling her shoulders. On her feet were fashionably stylish coffee colored loafers. Her hair was styled into the infamous 'page-boy' along with a bow across it. Overall... her attire gave her a schoolgirl-like appearance.

"Are you guys ready?" Kagome responded. "You dragged me into this you know, and now the other are taking their sweet time to prepare themselves."

Eri's large brown orbs glittered with amusement... even mischief. "Why yes, we are." She beamed, obviously concealing a cackle. "Though Ayumi is a little reluctant."

"Was this girl's night out her idea?" Kagome queried, growing curious about the said girl's disinclination. "What gives? Did she had a change of heart or something?"

Eri burst into laughter.

"No she didn't change her mind, Kagome." Yuka answered, decked out in a jean outfit as she emerged from the door. "She's just... a little embarrassed." Yuka Egawa, the youngest of the four friends. Significantly taller than the rest and dare say... bolder. She is the most open, expressive and mischievous of the four. She is entitled the gossipmonger of the four by her friends, respectively. Her brown hair is short, yet elegant as it reaches the nape of her neck. Her eyes are wide, though demanding to become narrow as she ages thus giving her a malicious face... but she was still cute. "Ayumi! You can come out now!"

A highly nervous voice erupted from inside the apartment. "Coming..."

Eri and Yuka went into childish giggles again.

Kagome had to wonder why. "What's so funny?"

Eri managed to pause her hysterics. "You'll see..."

"She's dressed to kill." Yuka followed. "Talk about being drastic."

Kagome's eyes widened, gaining a vague notion on how Ayumi's going to appear before them. They all knew that Ayumi's the shyest among them. The type of girl who blushes madly at the sight of an attractive male and yet, afraid to confess her feelings about it. Ayumi is attractive herself, but her coyness just so happens to repel those who are interested in her. The results: Hardly any eyes notices her anymore. Poor child's probably desperate for attention. "I guess it's one of those night..." Sighed Kagome.

"Okay, I'm ready." Ayumi amassed as she finally appeared. A blush **severely **upon her features.

The others gaped at her.

Yuka was the first to respond, slapping her forehead. "Damn it, what's with the leather coat, Ayumi?" She admonished. "It's seventy nine degrees for goodness sake."

"You're not going to gain any man's affection if you don't present yourself, Ayumi." Eri concurred. "That coat is defeating the purpose."

"Ayumi-chan... are you feeling well?" Kagome beckoned, sensing the heat of her friend's blush.

"Why do I have to look all hoochiefied in order to get a boyfriend?" She mistrusted the crazy notion but inside, the though of being... 'open' wasn't really a bad idea. "I may not feel good because I feel a draft on my hips."

"Oh my god..." Kagome realized with widened eyes. "Eri, Yuka... no you didn't?" She couldn't help but form a smile on her face. "We're a little to old for innocent little short skirts. We're no longer in high school you know." Her face then dropped into a frown. "The school department had to be embellished with perverts."

She noticed the leather boots protruding out from underneath the large coat.

"Yep. We did." Yuka answered. "Ayumi's going to be on the spotlight tonight."

"No..." The said girl denied.

"Be brave, Ayumi." Eri encouraged as she patted her shoulder. "It's a improvement, actually. A nice makeover."

"You watch to much talk shows." Ayumi retorted. Oblivious to her, Yuka was right behind her, preparing a nasty, unexpected surprise. "Besides, they're aren't-- AAAIIIIIYYEEE!!!"

The leather coat was snatched off of her without her knowing...

"YUKA!!!"

"Here's our makeover, folks!!" Yuka grinned.

"You're impossible!!" Ayumi fidgeted as she wrapped her arms around her torso, miserably trying to conceal herself. Don't she need an introduction too? Oh well...

Ayumi Hiyama, the shy kid of the four. Eighteen years of age, and nearly a four months younger than Kagome. Her small pale face was now cringing in embarrassment, and her curly hair was caught in the breeze. She was shamed. Ashamed because of the clothing her friends suggested she should wear. Knee high stylish leather boots raised her height significantly, acknowledging the fact that she's the shortest of them all. Her short miniskirt was taut on her hips and the colors of it was like the springtime skies... deep blue with streaks of white-- like the cirrus clouds. The ethereal silk accented the graceful contours of her derriere and gave her a sense that she may be naked, only wearing underwear. Her black shirt was of a tank top design... revealing a thin tummy with slightly defined abs.

She wasn't actually naked... She just felt that way right now. 

Plus, she's the girl that fell in love with Miroku a few years ago...

Kagome admired her friend's reluctant boldness. "... if only Miroku can see you right about now."

Ayumi blushed. "Let's just get a move on... it's cold out here." 'Duh! You're almost naked, Ayumi. Really, am I that desperate? No...' Her conscience chided. She snatched her coat from Yuka's grasp. " There aren't going to be any lucky wandering eyes tonight." She declared. "Besides, this skirt makes my butt look bigger than it already is."

Kagome, Eri, and Yuka guffawed at the same time.

"Well... isn't it time for us to take our leave guys?" Said Kagome as she sauntered towards her Explorer. "Let's be merry..." She started sarcastically. "And have a great time." She gazes at the timid Ayumi, intent on offering her advice. "Just be yourself, girl. Eyes are going to be skewing your way anyway."

Eri and Yuka fell...

"Thanks, Kagome..." She paused, smoothing down the cirrus miniskirt from riding up her broad, exposed thighs. "I think..."

"Hoochie mama! Hoochie mama!" Yuka gibed.

Kagome made throat clearing sounds as she glared menacingly at Yuka. Emphasizing the fact that Ayumi is already afraid to come along. This could be an opportunity for the girl to gain confidence. Yuka ceased her jibes respectfully.

It was going to be a long night for them.

***

"There it is!" Yura exclaimed upon landing at a park nearly a block away from the nightclub. "It's a very active night and it's bustling with cuties!"

Kikyou made a rough landing and skidded into a pile of bushes. "Ouch! Definitely not the landing that I intended." She rose from the shrubbery and dusted of the debris from her clothes and approaches Yura. "Well I'll say, the club is quite crowded. Shouldn't we be on our way inside? It's looks as though that we're doing espionage in this empty park."

The statement dawned on the cat youkai. From the looks of it, she does realizes that Kikyou was right. It does looks as though they're hiding out in the park... and spying on the club mongers. "Silly me!" She giggled. "Come, lets have a lot of fun, Kikyou. The night is indeed young." She skews a glance at the club entrance and notices a peculiar male paying for entree. "Ooh... young indeed. That boy over there is under aged."

Kikyou found Yura's claim to be quite impressive. Her perpetual sad narrow eyes widened a bit. "That's impossible to tell from the looks of him. Yura, how do you know that? You cannot possibly be sure about that."

The cat youkai smiled mysteriously. "Kiki, Kiki, Kiki... According to the aura of his soul, the quality of his skin, the lack of facial hair, the display of his facial features, the temperature of his body and the scent of his blood... that guy's a winner." Yura elucidated. "He's way young. He must've a hell of a fake I.D. on him"

Kikyou was taken aback by awe. "That's... incredible." Really. It is.

"Well then, I'll be on my way." She said shortly before sprinting across the street without care. She definitely did not notice the bright lights and the oncoming sound of a car stereo playing Lil' Jon.

"Yura!" Kikyou shouted fearfully. "Watch out!!!"

At that moment, the driver of the 69' Impala notices the woman whom was crossing the street. "What the fuck!?" Renkotsu exclaimed as he immediately slammed on the brakes. An even deeper scowl formed on his face as he stuck his head out of the windows to deliver something to Yura that could make a trooper feel good. "Hey! Watch the fucking way you were fucking going! You asshole of a crash dummy! You were damn sure going to be a fucking crash dummy if I rammed your ass! My insurance won't be paying for your crazy ass!"

Yura became angry. "Go to hell, baldy!!"

Renkotsu grinned and made a smart retort. "Ha! Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin!"

"Okay..." Yura signaled as her eyes narrowed at him. Renkotsu abruptly felt a prickly feeling on his chin as it begins to itch. "There!"

Renkotsu's curiousness gotten the best of him. He peered into the rear view mirror and gasped. His bear face was now covered with a thick brown beard and moustache and trimmed sideburns to boot! "What the heck!!!?"

Yura snickered. "I guess you wouldn't cuss out another woman like that now, would you? See you later freakshow!" She ran off.

Kikyou was softly chuckling to herself at the events that had just occurred. Though, in the meantime, it was brought to a sudden end as a familiar voice uttered her name. "Kikyou..."

She gave the person her attention and looks on in unexpected shock. "Inu... Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou..." He stammered. "Well, this is highly unexpected..."

****

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Who could forget about Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi? Will Ayumi gain some confidence in the next chapter? She's bold... but not exactly confident. Besides, as always, they're the comic relief of the story. But, I've planned a larger than usual role for them.

NEXT CHAPTER

Coed Sortilege

The Other Woman, Part 2


	5. Enter Kagome

What's up? Your boy is back. Just came back from Virginia not too long ago. Nice military town though, and now I may have to save up for a trip to France. But I really want to visit Houston again... badly! Man, they weren't kidding about the saying "Things grows big in Texas." Enough said about that. Now back to the story, because I'm on a roll. I also need to read some fictions from time to time.

BelleDayNight: Once again, thanks for reviewing. Your support is highly welcomed and appreciated. Though working on this story is far harder than I originally thought I'm trying to hang in there, and not to forget to have fun in the process. The Kikyou/Kagome friendship is going to be another challenge as well. Damn! Hmm... Got to think a little more on that one. Something... as cute as episode ninety eight! Although I know for a fact that the two miko does not play on the other team like that, I can't help but notice that Kikyou's looking all defenseless and puerile. I wonder. Must of been a few character designers from AIC behind that episode...

****

AkRuEiX: What's up new reviewer? Thanks for the critique. Things are getting complicated here but I will pull on through.

****

Coed Sortilege

Chapter Five

Enter Kagome/ The Other Woman, Part Two

"Here's your Sky Blue sir." The female bartender chimed. "Enjoy your drink and don't forget to avoid the steering wheel after leaving tonight."

"Um... yeah." The customer replied uncertainly. "I'll keep that on my mind." He paid for his drink and saunter off to another part of the club.

Ayame sighed. "I can tell even by the look on his face that he will eventually forget the advice I offered him. Doesn't anyone pay attention to my precautions?" She propped her arms on the bar counter. "That was his third bottle of Blue Sky in less than a hour." She watches the scenery before her sharp wide eyes intently. Many people, male and female, of several different backgrounds heavily busing themselves in getting acquainted with one another. Whether they were just becoming friends with each other, or just going out to see new faces, Ayame were especially paying attention to the few young people that were seeking romance. She had an expression on her face akin to dismal.

She longed for amour of her own. The love of a close friend of hers. The affections of the older bartender that is almost like a brother to her.

Koga.

"Aye. Ayame!" The said person called. "We gotta get on the ball because tonight's a lot busier than ever." Said Koga as he approached the bar and leaned on the counter as well. "What's wrong? Did another guy tried to hit on you again?"

Ayame blushed a little. The wolf was actually concerned about her sexuality, although he was kind of oblivious about it. "Of course it's an overactive night, silly." She smiled. "It's the first college night of the new semester. And no, not another soul tried to woo me in the past hour. You call yourself protecting my honor or something?"

"Well, technically." Koga responded. "There's always that myth about two bartenders of different sex underneath the same roof gradually becomes attracted to one another."

Ayame gaped at him, awe stricken. He made it obviously clear to her that he thinks about her from time to time. Something that Ayame thought that never crosses his mind. Her blush became a ridiculous new shade of red. "Koga-kun..."

"That had been on my mind for a while now." He confessed as he turns around and head for the stairs. "Well, I'm off to go back to work."

She can tell that he had to practice that little confession. "Oh well... he tried..."

***

'Just wait until I find that big head girl...' Renkotsu thought in disdain as he emerged from the restroom after shaving all the facial hair. 'I am going to give that chick a piece of my mind." He soon stumbled into Miroku as he made his way down a corridor. "Hey Miroku, have you seen a suave chick around here whom is wearing their little sister's pants?"

Miroku gave Renkotsu's query some thought. "Hmm... I have to say that I had seen several damsels in here tonight that's doing that. Well, judging from the looks of their round derrieres..." He trailed off as a shapely coed walked passed him. Rudely, he allowed his eyes to gape at her sauntering form. "Little sister's pants huh?"

"Man, this kid with short dark hair was **literally **wearing her little sister's breeches." Renkotsu deepened the emphasis. "What comes to me as strange about her that she makes me think of cats." He frowned as Miroku gave him a look. "Don't ask why."

"This woman you speak of... I would like to see her with my very eyes." Miroku contemplated. "I'm highly interested about the 'little sister's breeches' part." Man boy, Miroku-- count on him to be the honest one. "What are you planning to do with her once you find her, Ren? Are you going to f**k her--"

"Up..." Renkotsu finished with an evil sneer as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why would you want to fight an attractive girl?" Miroku wondered. " I can understand it if she was ugly. Now that the thoughts on my head, is she really attractive?"

Renkotsu made a face and delayed his response. "She's... alright, but she's kind of annoying." He cleared. "That's why I have to see about her." Far away from the corridor, he caught the slight glimpse of a familiar girl from earlier. The same girl whom had clocked Miroku earlier today. "Hey, is that the kid that was supposed to be your study partner?" He pointed a finger in her direction.

Miroku immediately perked up his attention and skews his gaze to follow the direction in which Renkotsu was pointing at. There she was, Sangou Taijikina, relaxing herself at the bar looking like a completely content child-- at least that's how Miroku saw her as. "Ren, if you excuse me," he regarded his buddy, "but fate has it that I must get acquainted with that lovely siren over there. I'll see you later." Before Renkotsu knew it, Miroku was already at the bar and trying his best to woo the said girl.

"Damn shirt chaser..." Renkotsu muttered, and just as he was about to search for 'you-know-who' she suddenly walked passed him and thumped his chest in the process. "Hey you!"

"I'm listening." Yura replied slyly. "You shouldn't gossip about your friend there. There's nothing wrong with men if they like women a little too much..." She paused in thought. "Unless he's absolute sure know what he's doing."

"Shut up!" Renkotsu demanded. "Thanks to you, I have razor bumps all over my jaw line."

Yura turned around to fully face him. Upon seeing his face she grew concerned. "Aw, the beard and moustache was a little improvement you know. Then again, long sideburns are perfect for a guy like you."

"Shaving all that hair off my face didn't exactly tickle you know?" He retorted.

Yura fell to the floor, laughing.

"Yo, would you act your age instead of your pants and shoe sizes!?" He hollered.

Yura immediately pries herself off the floor and faced him. She seems to be a little offended by his last statement. "If you don't shut your mouth, you're going to feel my shoe size going up your ass." She crossed her arms akimbo over her chest and tilted her head with a 'hmph' gesture.

"I bet that's the last ass that your feet is going to kick." Renkotsu warned.

"Try me..." Yura reprimanded, sticking her tongue out at him childishly.

"I see now that you got all that head for nothing..." Renkotsu trailed. "Not much brains in that dome of yours isn't there?"

Yura became angry, the lone chair in the hallway looks pretty promising right about now. "For that little lame joke I aught to crush you upside your head with that chair." She delayed again. "On second though, I wouldn't want to hurt the chair like that."

Renkotsu realized that she was now talking about his head. "Why you crazy little big head heifer! Upon saying that, two dudes overheard him retorting that to Yura and they began laughing at her. One of them even pointed a finger at her.

Yura only smiled at this... only because she was quietly casting a spell on the three goons. "Aw geez... you really shouldn't pick on people you know. Bad things can happen every so often to malicious people... you can even feel it in the pit of your **stomachs**."

The three that was clowning on her felt their stomachs' grumbling... and even gurgling. Shortly Ren and the other two sprinted for the already over-occupied restroom. Yura grinned in victory. "That'll teach em'..."

***

"Inuyasha..." Sighed Kikyou.

"Are you still upset from earlier, Kikyou?" Inuyasha queried, noticing the downcast look on her features. He, for one, couldn't stand to see women cry-- especially Kikyou. That is... if he ever saw her cry before. That girl certainly knows how to suppress her emotions well at times. "I'd never meant to hurt you, Kikyou. That was never my intentions."

The long bangs of hair shadowed her eyes, giving her a haunting appearance. "Inuyasha..." She breathed again. In a moment, she went up and faced him sincerely...

And kissed him... deeply.

After about two minutes of her lips lock with his, Kikyou turned her back to him once more. She rested her hand on her left breast, feeling as though this was a heart felt moment. "Inuyasha... I'm not hurt at all..." She admitted. "It just came to me as a surprise. I mean, how can I judge you just because you followed you heart? I'm glad that you've moved on. Three years is a long time, you know?"

"You understand... I knew you would..."

"Do I always, Inuyasha?" She replied, this time in an out-of-character childish voice.

"Kikyou..."

'No...' She thought in reluctance. 'Please don't embrace me.'

"I am relieved." He stated as he approached her. "But Kikyou, are you alone now?"

"I'm fine, Inuyasha." Kikyou reassured. "Being all alone makes one strong, believe it or not." She hid a grimace, completely hoping that the hanyou wouldn't embrace her. 'Don't Inuyasha! If you embrace me again that makes it a lot more harder to accept the fact that you have another woman in your life.'

Well, the 'expected-unexpected' happened. Inuyasha embraced her from behind, wrapping his arms around her small waist and allowing his body to press against hers. "Kikyou..." He whispered once more. "Kagome... she's special to me, but you'll always have a place in my heart..."

Kagome... that names sounds sort of familiar, Kikyou thought. Afterwards, she realized what the half demon just said. 'What!!?' Her mind screamed in disbelief.

"I will always love you... Kikyou." He uttered, sincerely.

He got some nerves! 'I do not believe this! Why that two timing--'

Another unexpected move he made. He actually nuzzled on her neck, and, if she let him have his way, she'll definitely end up with hickeys. 'If he's in love with this so called Kagome-- then why is he still-- ah forget it! You're a bold dog, Inuyasha!' Then instinctively she accidently cast a magic spell on him. **"INUYASHA!! _OSUWARI!!!"_**

No she didn't!?

Immediately right after the magic word, Inuyasha mysteriously faced a bench nearby and gave it a fierce karate chop-- only with his head as he crashed through it to meet the ground-- face first at that! That's gotta hurt!! "Oww!!!"

Kikyou eyes widened in shock as she processed that she just cast a magic spell on the poor guy. "INUYASHA!!!" She rushed over to help him, scrutinizing him for any injury. Even if he is a hanyou, it was highly doubtful that he face didn't end up even in the least bit bruised. "Inuyasha please speak to me!!"

"SHIT!!" He swore vehemently. "THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHER-FUCKER!!" Goofy tears began cascading down his face.

"Inuyasha, please forgive me!" Kikyou apologized as she kneeled over him. "I'm so sorry !!"

"INUYASHA!!" Shouted a mysterious female's voice.

"Ka... Kagome..." He muttered into the pavement.

Kikyou couldn't possibly missed those words that came from Inuyasha's lips. She was finally going to meet 'her.'

The other woman...

'At last...' Kikyou thought. 'I'm going to meet this Kagome and find out if she is truly capable of taking care of my Inuyasha...'

****

A/N: Uh oh... Well I'm back from my few days off in Norfolk. I had fun too, splendid Navy town.

NEXT CHAPTER

Clarifications, Ayumi's Heart, And Bankotsu's Charm


	6. Bankotsu's Charm, Ayumi's Affections

Hello everyone! I miss all of you! My ever faithful fans—

**POW!!!**

Thud.

Perpetrator. Blows steam from his forty five Hey y'all, my bad if it took like forever to update. A virus has managed to slow down my computer and because of that, I was unable to update for two weeks. Because of that, now I'm kind of paranoid. I wonder… someone is really willing to take me out. Got to be more careful.

**BelleDayNight****: **What's up baby? Hey, congratulation! I can't wait for when it's time for me to graduate from college, so close and yet so far. You're still considering the Navy? If so, that's cool. A lot of my family members was in the Navy. Well, that's great news and may success sustain.

Coed Sortilege 

**Chapter Six**

**Bankotsu's**** Charm, Ayumi's Affections**

"Man, this hurts like hell…" Inuyasha muttered, trying his best to suppress the pain in his head. He managed to stop writhing like a worm but according to the obscenities heard he was still in tremendous pain. "I'm having a bad fucking day…"

Kikyou patted his back for comfort. "Relax. Don't tense up so much, Inuyasha. I know that it was sudden but you should please try to calm down." She looks around the scene for any signs of the mystery girl.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome… at least I'll live." He muttered once more. "Damn it. Now I have one heck of a headache before I get that hangover tomorrow morning." Kikyou gasped and looked at him incredulously.

"You were really planning on doing that?" She queried in a slightly surprised and dubious tone. "Maybe you should avoid the driver's seat for the remaining of the evening."

A blur of pink suddenly appeared before Kikyou's visage as the younger girl seemingly appeared out of nowhere to assist him. She kneeled besides him, opposite Kikyou. Although she was heavily concern for his health the first thing that came to mind was this. "What is it this time?" She demanded with bored eyes. "You took an overdose of alcohol again? I guess that explains why your head went through that bench."

"Ugh… I haven't drunk anything yet."

"Sure you didn't…" Kagome remarked sarcastically before regarding the older woman before her. "Hey, thanks for helping my friend out." She merited. "Knowing him, once he gets plastered, he's quite the nut."

"No worries. I'm glad to be of help." Kikyou replied sincerely. Then it hit her: realization. With widened eyes, she carefully scrutinizes the young woman. Ironically, there was hardly any difference between them. So ironic, that Kikyou had to laugh. True as that may be, Kagome was definitely the younger and more carefree girl. Physically, her eyes were larger and they held a childlike countenance, she is shorter than Kikyou by a foot or more, and she was slightly bigger than her. Kagome's complexion was also darker than hers, a peachy tan. The most noticeable difference about them, perhaps, was the way their hair is styled. Kagome's hair is shorter and wavy and it reaches to the small of her back.

Kikyou smirked, the boy had good tastes after all. He moved on and chose a woman who was like her in many ways. It was sort of amusing to her. Not only that, she knew she have seen Kagome's face somewhere. "I know you." She said. "I believe that we have a class together. Am I right?"

"Eh?" The younger wondered in obscurity with an arched brow. Right now she couldn't exactly picture if she had ever seen Kikyou before. "I'm not really sure that we have met…"

"Nagesutsuki Kikyou." She explained, but Kagome was still sort of lost on her part. "The transfer girl from Kobe." The younger woman became even more confused. "The new volunteer tutor in Social Science and the Advance Trigonometry classes."

Right now, Kagome should know who the mystery girl was because she definitely has a weakness in Trigonometry. There was rarely ever a tutor in such a class. Finally, realization hit her. "It's you…" She breathed with widened eyes.

"So, know you know…"  Inuyasha muttered once more as he propped on Kagome's shoulders for support.

"I've heard of you." Said Kagome. "I've heard a lot about you…"

"Ha! Try again my friend." Sangou scoffed. "I believe I heard that one from the Dave Chappelle Show. You're really persistent, you know that?"

"What? By saying that I'm 'Rick James, bitch'?" Miroku wondered. "You'll be surprised how effective that line is."

"No, the part about you being a pimp and a shot caller is what vexing me." Sangou clarified. "In addition to that, saying so is way too cliché. I know a pick up line when I hear one, you know?"

Miroku took a sip of his drink. "Well, would you be honored of bearing my children?" He implored with a smirk.

Sangou gaped at him. "Not that again? Hey, are you sure that's not alcohol you're drinking? I'm severely considering that it is alcohol."

"This? Oh no, this is just crystal clear Sprite." He replied.

Sangou gave him a roll of her eyes. "Right. That was all too convincing." She said with a sardonic tone. "Hmm. I wonder. By later tonight, you'll walk with a tipsy lurch and the inflection in your voice is going to be slurred."

"Off of Sprite?"

"You're not fooling me, pal."

"Aye, Miroku." Came Renkotsu's voice as he approached them at the bar. He looked a bit sick. He had a hand held to his stomach and it appears as though he's about to let loose in the bathroom. "That crazy broad I was talking about earlier is a real jinks."

Miroku gave him a suspicious look. "The one who seems to be wearing her baby sister's clothes? The same one you were seeking earlier, right?" Sangou gaped at him disgustedly and swatted him on the back of his head. "That smarts."

"Damn you." She accused. "Don't you always have your mind in the gutter?"

"No."

"Apparently you do." She continued. "For instance, when I met you earlier today for a tutor session. That lecherous persona of yours was really unexpected."

"Well Miroku, have you seen her or not?" Renkotsu pressed. "She's going to hear a lot from me."

"Nope." Miroku nodded. "I haven't seen her yet."

"Hi there." Chirped a voice. "You looking for me?" Speak of the devil. The said girl suddenly appeared behind him out of nowhere. Yura held an innocent look on her face but Renkotsu wasn't falling for it. "My oh my. Did you miss me or something?"

"Hell no!" Renkotsu scoffed. "Listen kid, it seems every time that I see you a weird mishap just so likely to happen. What's up with that?"

Yura tilted her head in innocence. "What are you saying?" She queried. "We've only seen each other only twice already."

"You're right about that." He admitted. "Yet I have a funny feeling that something else strange is going to happen if I were to remain in your presence."

"What? So you're saying that you are scared of little ole me?" Yura wondered, trying to look offended. "Man, you're definitely not as tough as you look."

"I'll just pretend that I didn't heard that…  you idiot." Renkotsu scoffed.

"So, I see that you have finally found the one you've been looking for." Said Miroku as he scrutinizes Yura's appearance. Apparently he liked what he saw and Sangou became annoyed. She quietly rose from the barstool and dismissed herself. "Ah, Sangou where are you going?"

The said coed glances back at him for a moment. "I'm off to elsewhere… and please do not follow me. If you do, you should be far less irritating." She about-faced and walked off through the crowd of people.

Miroku hopped from his stool to pursue her. "Well Renkotsu, I'm off to cheer her up and it was nice meeting your girlfriend." He said before leaving the bar.

"That's a load of bull shit." Renkotsu retorted. "Don't be ridiculous. This chick is not my girl. What could I possibly see in her anyway?" At that moment, a pair of small hands rested on his shoulders and a duo of incredibly soft breasts fondled his back. "Hey! Watch it with those! Who knows what I'll do to you if you keep on doing that!"

The cat demon begins to look amused. "What? This?" She fondled him again. Renkotsu made a funny yelp in shock. "Whoa! Looks can be deceiving. I didn't know that you ride in the other lane of the road."

"Shit no!" He rebutted with mild offense. "Normally, any broads wouldn't do what you are doing right now."

Yura's face took on an innocent look. "You find that offensive?" She wondered. "C'mon, you're probably lucky that a 'broad' is doing this to you." She starts to chuckle mischievously to herself. "Say, would you be honored to do a nice young lady like me a favor?"

"What the hell do you want now?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly and smiled impishly.

"Well?"

"Say, can you buy me a drink?"

"Gosh. She should be here by now." Said Eri in a wary tone as she sat at a table with her long time friends. "Kagome said that she'll be with us in a few minutes but it's been half a hour." Yuka nodded in agreement to the older girl's statement.

"All I know that she went off in search of her boyfriend." Yuka stated before a mischievous smiled swept her face. "Hmm. Must  be one of those kind of guys. She better steer clear while she can. Those types will only stress her out constantly."

Ayumi trembled in her seat—from nervousness not from cold. "Gracious. There are surprisingly a lot of people in here tonight."

"Well that is typical on a college night, Ayumi." Yuka snickered. "C'mon girl, go out there and show those boys what you're working with."

"Your redundant encouragement is not needed." Ayumi sighed.

"Chicken…"

"Hey! Hey! Would you two stop acting like a bunch of toddlers?" Eri demanded to the younger coeds. "Who knows what may have happened to Kagome and here goes you two acting up." She rose from her chair. "Alright. Listen, I'm going to head out and look for her. I should be back in a few minutes." With a wave of her hand she dismissed herself.

"Right. Let's just hope that you don't end up missing." Yuka commented.

"You're kind of pessimistic, you know that?"

"If you say so…"

Ayumi sighed at her friend's nonchalance and she allowed her eyes to wonder throughout the crowd in the nightclub. After minute after minute of wondering, she thought that she saw a familiar face. 'Hey… could it be?'

She scrutinizes the young man's features. He was tall and well muscled, despite his loose fitting clothes. His complexion was dark—a reddish tan hue, similar to a native of Okinawa. His long dark hair was tied into a single braid and he had confident, sharp blue/black eyes. He walked with strength and pride in himself, like a warrior.

'It can't be!' Ayumi thought with a slight smile. 'I know that guy!'

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Coed Sortilege**

**Sorceress Clarifications**


End file.
